Future surprises
by Kigofan24
Summary: During a mission to stop Dr. Drakkens latest plot some strange kids show up. Who are they? What do they want? These are the question Kim and Shego want answered. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing regretabely

Now the rewritten Future Surprises

"Shego!" the red headed hero yelled as she dropped from the vents into the lair of the one and only Dr. Drakken. The angry villaness turned to face her enemy and launched herself into the fight. The two women started their usuall routine when a pair of twins ran between them laughing. Their eyes followed the twins until a teenager appeared chasing the twins. "Get back here tweebs!" The teenager yelled as the twins dodged the numerous gagets scattered around the lair floor. Shego raised an eyebrow watching the three girls then her eyes turned to Kim. "Bringing kids with ya princess?" she asked the young herione. Kim shook her head, "I thought they were with you" she turned to Ron who was watching the teenager with a small smile. Kim snapped her fingers in front of the blondes face getting his attention "Ron, do you know these kids?" Kim asked him. Ron shook his head as Rufus ran up onto his shoulder "Nope, sorry KP" he said as Kim turned to Rufus who just shook his head. The twins then ran behind Shego, hiding as the teen came closer. "You two are dead!" the teenager yelled and Shego looked down at her legs the twins were clinging to. "Will you two get off!" Shego yelled trying to get away but the twins held fast to her legs and the teenager paled looking at Kim and Shego. "Twins, get over here now" the teen whispered quietly and the teens cocked their heads then looked up at Shego and let go. "S-sharon?" One of the twins asked looking towards the teenager with fear. Shego's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name but the teenager spoke up bringing the twins closer to her. She got down on her knees and looked at both of the twins sternly. "We aren't in our time anymore girls. We can't let them know where we are from or how we know them. Got it?" she said as the twins looked at eachother then back to her "Okay" they said in unison Sharon smiled. "Good" she whispered standing and looking at Kim, Ron, Shego, and Dr. Drakken. "We are sorry if we caused any disturbance Mr. Lipsky" she apologized Dr. Drakken looked at her strangley "How did you know my last name?" Sharon bit her lip nervously and rocked on her heels searching her brain for a believable lie. "Uh, my friends dad went to college with you" she said which wasnt a complete lie she reasoned to herself. Drakken shook his head "College, worst years of my life" he mumbled stepping away from the children. Shego snarled, "Well this is all fine and dandy but I have a job to do" she said launching herself at Kim. The two women resumed their battle as the twins stood with their mouths wide open "Why are they doing that?" one asked looking back at Sharon. Sharon sighed and knelt down to the twins level "Look, we're not in our time, they're enemies here. This is their job" she said pulling the twins close "But what if they hurt eachother" one of them mumbled looking back at the fight. "They won't" Sharon assured. The twins turned back to the fight and watched as they fought. Suddenly a plasma blast from Shego missed Kim and was headed straight for the twins. They both jumped and shot out plasma of their own deflecting the blow. Kim stood in shock at what she just witnessed "S-shego, did you see that?" she asked the green skinned villaness who turned and looked at the girls confusion etched on her face. "Okay rugrats how did you do that?" Shego snarled when Kim piped up "And where are you from?" Sharon sighed and looked at the twins who nodded. "You have to tell them" one of them whispered and Sharon nodded. "Well..."

A/N. Well there you go. The first rewritten chapter. I hope it's better than the last. I'll be rewriting all of the chapters before i add new ones. So leave a review if you want and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The twins just shook their heads to agree with her when Kim came closer and said "I'm Kim what's your name?" The twins just stood there before the older girl took them by their collars and whispered " what ever you do don't tell them how we know them." Shego, Kim, Dr. D and Ron just looked at them strangely before the older one said "I'm Sharon Jr. but you can call me Junior this is Katie and this is Anne" she said pointing at the twins. " oh well nice to meet you" Kim said " Yea yeah nice and dandy now are we going to finish what we started or not?" Shego said as she launched an attack at Kim before the twins got in between them "what are you two doing?" Ron asked trying to get the twins without getting hit with plasma " why are you just standing there? Do something!" Anne screamed. Junior came over to calm her sister before she started acting up "calm down ." she said then she proceeded to explain what was going on to the twins. "we're not in our time they're enemy's here. " "but they're fighting!" Katie said "I got it" she said before turning and shouting as loud as she could "Hey I heard Dr. D's been screwing you is it true" then three things happened at once Dr. D jumped behind the nearest table the fight stopped and the twins laughed " now where did you hear that?" Shego said trying to stoop the twitch in her eye Kim could see the kid was going to get hurt so she ran in front in an attempt to stop her. "it was in the paper called Dr. D dreams. Please I would never believe you would cheat" she said before clamping a hand over her mouth "what are you talking about and where are you from?" Kim asked. Junior sighed "well…

R&R plz I know I'm mean but you'll have to wait till next time peace **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go the rest of the conversation between Junior and Shego

"we're from 20 years into the future where you two are really close and you are both married so that's why I said you would never cheat and they freaked out when you started fighting." Junior said in a rush "can you tell us who they married?" Ron asked giving a fleeting look at Kim "nope but I will tell you that you marry a villain" she said looking at Kim "and you marry a hero" she told Shego. Then she looked at Ron and Drakken "you mean we marry them" Shego yelled making the twins jump and suddenly Katie's hand was engulfed in green plasma and a blast was sent at Kim. Kim dodged it easily seeing as it wasn't that strong and all heads turned to the twins "They are Shego's kids! You have kids in the future!" Kim yelled "I what?" Shego asked looking more pale if possible "but it's impossible!" Shego said. Then Junior quoted a familiar catch phrase "anything's possible for a possible" Junior said before paling herself "so your princesses kid then" Shego said "okay yea I am" "are you three sisters?" Ron asked suddenly "how would that be even possible?" Drakken basically yelled "he's right" Junior said hastily "now are we going to go to Kim's house or not?" Junior asked "did you just call your mom Kim?" Drakken asked "yeah I did because I thought people would find it weird if a sixteen year old called a seventeen year old mom" Junior said with an annoyed tone " don't worry everybody at home knows we're not normal. And besides if they ask we tell them the truth that you're from the future and are our kids" Kim said "we can't say that we'll be committed to an insane asylum!" Junior said "that could be fun" the twins said "I care more about what people think than they do" Junior said "sometimes I wish I didn't my life would be funnier" Junior said then the familiar chimes rang from Kim's pocket Kim took out the device and Wade's face popped up "what's the sitch Wade?" Kim and Junior said together "Kim who's that ?" Wade asked with a quirked eyebrow "apparently she's the next generation of Team Possible" Kim said "okay I just wanted to tell you your parents are worried" Wade said. Suddenly Drakken slapped Ron across the face "Uncle Ron!" the twins yelled "uncle?" Ron said slowly "you two just be quiet!" Junior said "make us" the twins said with a smirk before they took off with Junior on their tails suddenly Junior was in front and swept her leg around on the ground. Her heel made sparks fly and the twins hands ignited they jumped over Junior and shot blasts at her she grabbed them both and pinned them to the wall. Kim came over and grabbed Junior by the shoulders and pulled her off the twins. Shego came over next " you don't hurt my kids and I won't hurt you" Shego said "I've been doing this for years and you've never hurt me" Junior said with a smirk "great I get soft with age" Shego mumbled "it's not your fault your whipped in the future" Katie said snickers rang through the lair. "kimmie get nerdlinger to get us a ride to your house" Shego growled "Wade can you get us a ride home?" Kim asked while trying not to smile "sure thing kim" he said typing away "please and thank you" Kim said "there your ride will be there in ten minutes" Wade said "you rock Wade" she said walking out of the lair to catch up with the others.

There you go next up Kim trying to explain this to her parents PEACE **;)**


End file.
